Whiskey Lullaby
by SiriusBlacksCellMate
Summary: It was the color of his eyes the night she ruined her life. GabrielxUnnamed OC, Songfic based on the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Allison Krause. Not a happy ending.


_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

 _She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

 _We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

 _But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

 _Until the night_

 _He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

 _And finally drank away her memory_

 _Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

 _Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

 _We found him with his face down in the pillow_

 _With a note that said, 'I'll love her till I die.'_

 _And when we buried him beneath the willow_

 _The angels sang a whiskey lullaby..._

The sound of glass shattering broke the silence of the room, and Gabriel's heart broke again and again, into at least as many pieces.

His glass went next, the bottle of Jack Daniels wasted and dripping down the wall.

He thought back to what had brought him to this point.

 _"Hey pretty lady" he had whispered to her, causing her to jump slightly. She turned around with an exasperated look upon her face, and though she was rolling her eyes, there was a smile upon her lips._

 _Her lips. Oh god those lips. How many times had he imagined how they would feel against his?_

 _She was staring at him, a brow raised._

 _"Gabe? Is there something you need?" She gently teased, and he couldn't help himself. She was so close, and his resolve was so weak._

 _"You." He had muttered, before pressing her against the wall to her back, his lips ravaging against hers, before he felt her pressing against him, pushing. When he finally pulled away, he wasn't prepared for her reaction._

 _"Gabriel what the fuck?" She asked angrily, her eyes seeming glassy._

 _"I-...I love you!" He exclaimed, and he registered hurt, anger, and a sadness that went further than he thought humanly possible._

 _"Get out." She whispered, her voice low and thick. He opened his mouth to argue, but she wouldn't let him._

 _"I said get **out**!" She screamed, pushing him away, and he snapped his fingers, never to be seen by her again._

He looked beside himself, and he swallowed thickly. The dried tears upon his cheeks no longer dry, he picked up the revolver. Inside were bullets, made out of his melted-down angel blade.

He closed his eyes, and pressed the barrel to his temple. With a quick squeeze, he had finally drank away her memory.

A note fluttered out of his hand when Dean and Sam found him, and their hearts ached.

" _ **I'll love her till I die."**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxx**_

 _The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

 _For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

 _She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

 _But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

 _Until the night_

 _She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

 _And finally drank away his memory_

 _Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

 _Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

 _We found her with her face down in the pillow_

 _Clinging to his picture for dear life_

 _We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

 _While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

She threw the bottle of whiskey, screaming and crying, her throat sore and grating.

"He's been dead for six years! Get a hold of yourself!" She screamed into the mirror, her face tearstained and red, her eyes puffy and bloodshot.

She threw her glass, the ice flying, and the liquid the color of his eyes staining the white carpet.

She thought back on the day she had ruined her life.

 _"Hey pretty lady."_

 _You jumped slightly, before rolling your eyes and unsuccessfully trying to hide a smile. You looked at him and faltered slightly. He looked serious, and he was almost glaring at your mouth._

 _"Gabe? Is there you anything you need?" You asked teasingly, but not meanly. You don't think you could ever be mean to him. You loved him, though he'd never know it. You hoped._

 _Your mind drew a blank when you heard his single word answer, and red warning lights started flashing in your mind when he pressed himself against you._

 _He was messing with you, obviously. But this is one joke you were not happy with._

 _You pushed against him angrily, tears pricking the backs of your eyes._

 _Gabriel what the fuck?" You had asked angrily, your eyes filling with tears that burned._

 _"I-...I love you!" He had exclaimed, and your mind went into full overdrive. But one thing was seemingly clear to you._

 _He was tricking you, and it hurt. You didn't fucking deserve this._

 _"Get out." You whispered, your throat thick with emotion. He opened his mouth to say something hurtful, but you wouldn't let him._

 _"I said get **out!"** You had screamed, pushing him away, and he snapped his fingers, never to be seen by you again._

She lay sobbing on the ground of her home, before getting up and struggling to her bedroom. She leaned against walls and doorjams for support in her inebriated state, stumbling until she reached her bedside table.

She opened it, and she grabbed the one thing that would make her forget him.

But underneath that, was him.

His picture, at least.

He had his arm wrapped around her, and he was smiling wickedly, his teeth showing, and his eyes crinkled in happiness.

 _She put that bottle to her head, and pulled the trigger, and finally drank away his memory..._


End file.
